The Angel and the Hunter
by fantomialchimist
Summary: Their story lives on. It is passed on from survivor to survivor, lover to lover. It's a story of hope, forgiveness, love and sacrifices. It's a story of a hunter and the man who loved him.
1. Chapter 1

Angels. Not many people believe in them anymore, not after they disappeared during the war. Some sympathize with them, others hate them. There is only one angel that is loved, by the people who have heard his story. The angel who came to Earth and rebelled.

The angel who picked up the shattered fragments of a broken man and pieced him back together.

The angel who, in the progress, broke himself.

The angel who fell for the man he loved.

This is their story. It's a story of many things:

-An angel

-A hunter

-One apocalypse

-Some Leviathans

-Meddling demons (and angels)

-A sacrifice

- And love

Castiel was always meant to love Dean


	2. Chapter 2

Many say that their story started the day Castiel saved Dean from hell. Others say their story was already written long before Dean was born, when rebellion and disobedience were foreign concepts to Castiel. That's the better theory. An angel and his human fated to be together since the beginning of time. Maybe God conspired it all, knew all along that his disappearance would set off a chain of events that would all lead to three different endings, each tragic and yet beautiful in a twisted way.

*Some Commentary*

I don't like to think that fate, or God had a say in how Dean and Castiel's relationship played out. It is far more heartwarming to think that they made their own destiny, that they handwrote on burned and crumpled paper their story and then, and only then did they step back and let it take its course.

But before we can continue ( and I ruin the story), we need to take a look into who Castiel was before his unavoidable meeting with a certain Winchester. Castiel, as most know, was the angel of Thursday, a Seraph, fairly young by angel standards. There wasn't anything too noteworthy about Castiel, nothing exceptional that caused angels to notice him. Except for two things.: his unwavering loyalty and love for God, and his unusual affection for humanity.

Most humans would think that angels are created with an unflinching love and trust in their father, and that they must love humans. Well those humans are incredibly wrong. If there is one thing in the universe that angels hate almost as much a demons are humans. To them we are nothing more than flawed creatures, hairless apes, a mistake living in God's perfect world. And as a consequence for their hate for humanity, they feel animosity towards their creator. The prime example of this is Lucifer, cast out simply for refusing to love and bow down to humans. Because of this, he grew to hate God, willing to go to war. Castiel, on the other hand, refused to disobey God without a reason, and loved most humans, knowing that not all were bad.

He was considered naïve and ignorant. The angels told him that one day he would understand them, that one day he would see what they see, feel what they feel. But Castiel stayed strong.

Gabriel disapperared- Castiel was solid in his faith.

The Morningstar fell, but Castiel remained.

God disappeared; Castiel remained loyal.

Dean Winchester appeared.

Castiel wavered.

He never stood a chance.

**A/N: Hi..this is my first chaptered story so sorry if its not good. Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome, but please don't be rude. I'll be updating every Tuesday, and sorry if there are errors (I don't have a beta). This is AU, as you'll soon see in the next chapters. The story is a bit disjointed because the storyteller isn't supposed to know everything, only from what they have gathered over time. I really hope you enjoy the story and I do take prompt requests. **


	3. Chapter 3

Despite what many people think, Castiel and Dean did not like each other much when they first met. Dean was suspicious about Castiel's intentions, and after the initial shock of learning that an angel had saved him, confronted him about his intentions. Dean Winchester believed in a lot of things. In demons, witches, vampires and now angels. But in God? Not so much. He knew of him, but he dint believe that God was capable of anything good. Where was He when Mary died? When Jess died? When John died? Where was he when Dean was nothing more than a scared child, taking care of Sam and waiting for a father that never came, for a happy life that never existed?

*A Sad Truth*

Dean Winchester has prayed a total of three time in his life.

The first time was after Sam left for Stanford, telling Dean that he didn't want to end up like him.

The second time Dean prayed was when Sam came back from hell, with too many bad memories.

The last time Dean prayed, he was kneeling, holding a dead angel.

It seems like I have spoiled the story a little bit. I would apologize, but in truth I feel like this is better. I hate mystery and Dean and Castiel's story deserves better.

Speaking of Castiel, he did not like Dean. Dean was too gruff, too mean, too uncaring. He did not have faith. He was not the righteous man he thought God would want. There was tension between them, especially when Dean would insult God or His work. There were jabs, insults-though most went over Castiel's head-and fights. Some would call it hate. Others call it unresolved sexual tension.

I personally believe that Dean was the first to get a crush. He even gave Castiel a nickname, Cas. He encouraged Cas to make his own decisions, to stop and think for himself. He even told Cas that he was part of Team Free Will, part of his family.

C as, in return, helped Dean when he wasn't supposed to. He went against orders from Zacariah, and slowly began to believe in him.

In a rare moment away from the fighting and Dean, Cas went to his favorite heaven, sat on his favorite bench, looked up at the sky and thought

_Now I know why…_

__**A/N: This a horrible and short chapter. And its late. I apologize. This is a filler mostly just talking about the initial meeting. Next one will include new characters: Sam, Lucifer, Gabriel, Crowley and Bobby**


	4. Chapter 4

In a nameless town, in an unknown country, there stands a man. He leans against a fence, looking out at the plains. The sky is clear, a bright blue, the same as the man's eyes. The wind is still, and the day appears to be calm, a beautiful day for people to enjoy life.

But the man knows better. Calm days are warnings of things to come, the calm before the storm. They say enjoy your happiness, because after this nothing will ever be the same.

The man brings his hand up to rub at the facial hair on his face, a weary look coming to appear in his eyes..

He knows that what will come has to come. He knows that the plans have been set in motion since the beginning, and that in the end it will be for the best.

But it pains him, it really does. Before his disappearance, he had understood his humans but not like he did know. Not like he knows now. He knows the pain of an abandoned child, a widowed spouse, a linely soul.

He knows the pain of the Winchesters the best. Of the guilt ridden righteous man. Of the torn soul of the traitor.

Or of the naive little angel, his most loyal son.

He almost laughs, but instead a choked sound tears form his throat. It brings tears to his eyes, the vision of what will happen to those boys, to his boys.

~A Little Glimpse Into A Fathers Mind~

• Ash filled skies

• An angry brother

•A bright light, followed by screams

•A body on the ground

•Weeping, and the sound of glass breaking

Most people never know, or will ever find out what sound a broken heart makes. It is not sobs, or screams, shrieks of grief or pain.

It is glass breaking, shards falling from your chest.

The man looks up, back at the smiles, and one tear falls.

A swish of feathers, and he disappears.

There is shattered glass on the ground.


End file.
